


A Thousand Stars

by remi199999



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Episode: S03E01, Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remi199999/pseuds/remi199999
Summary: 大致上是他們逃到April的農場、Leo醒來前，那三個月裡發生的故事。
Relationships: Donatello/Michelangelo (TMNT)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	A Thousand Stars

**Author's Note:**

> 2012的Mikey和Donnie真的很可愛 >/////<

01

從小吃的特別多，又特別好動，Michelangelo卻是四隻變種烏龜裡，體型最小的。身為家裡年紀最小的孩子，他無疑是最活潑又調皮搗蛋的那個，還是最喜歡肢體接觸兼最容易理解的那個。

Michelangelo總是不吝惜表達自己的喜好。喜歡擁抱或被擁抱，喜歡披薩，喜歡電視節目，喜歡音樂，喜歡跳舞，喜歡電玩遊戲，喜歡滑板，喜歡惡作劇，喜歡命名，喜歡耍賴，喜歡Donatello所有新奇的發明，喜歡惹Raphael生氣，喜歡向Leonardo撒嬌，喜歡嚴厲且不過份寵愛他們的父親，喜歡闖禍又害怕挨罵，喜歡恐怖故事又害怕一個人睡覺。

這些April都曉得，甚至是Casey，都把Michelangelo當作弟弟，關愛那隻上蹦下跳的變種烏龜。從前就見過Michelangelo提早上床睡覺前，會親吻兄弟和父親的臉頰道晚安，而注意到她的視線，Michelangelo總會湊過來擁抱她，如今倒是會親吻她和Casey的臉頰。

「Mikey！」

聽見Donatello的喝斥，Michelangelo縮縮脖子，又討好地湊近，墊起腳尖親吻哥哥的臉頰，才做個鬼臉，嘻笑著跑回房間。

「……他不是第一次親你們，對吧？」

看了看人類毫不驚訝的模樣，Donatello無可奈何地嘆氣。自從來到這邊，Michelangelo負擔起大部分的家務，每天早睡早起，而他幾乎整天關在穀倉裡，無從知曉弟弟如此逾矩。

「我妹才不會這麼可愛呢。」

「Raph可沒有吼他。」

Casey和April的回應讓Donatello鬆了一口氣，又抬眼望向樓梯嘆氣。

「他現在需要這個。」

身為親密的朋友，April和Casey第一次聽見變種烏龜的童年。Donatello解釋Michelangelo小時候從電視上學來的，一開始不管幹嘛都會親一下，Splinter也沒有制止，直到Raphael抓狂禁止，Michelangelo才收斂了許多。

他們都知道，與受不了弟弟天馬行空的Leonardo不同，與總是欺負弟弟的Raphael不同，Donatello是Michelangelo最喜歡的親吻對象。即使不像Raphael那麼容易被激怒，或是不像Leonardo會戳破弟弟美好的幻想泡泡，Donatello還是會朝Michelangelo發火，或是追打Michelangelo，卻是那個最縱容Michelangelo和最耐心的那個，而紫色頭帶的變種烏龜聳聳肩，對此表示弟弟只是喜歡他的發明。

看著Donatello以說明的口吻聊起往事，April決定不揭開瘡疤，而是起身擁抱Donatello，輕聲道晚安。Casey見狀，跟著離開沙發，友好地拍拍Donatello的肩膀，與April分別回房就寢。

身為地球上最聰明的烏龜，Donatello曉得April擁抱他的緣由。他知道他們都想念紐約，想念他們的家，想念他們的家人，想念他們的老師。然而相較於April和Casey，向來在下水道相依為命的年輕烏龜們只擁有父親和彼此，Donatello和Raphael更無法原諒自己導致現在的狀況發生，這也是他們比從前更放任Michelangelo的原因。

這個認知讓Donatello沒有心情繼續研究讓Leonardo加速復原的藥劑。他拿起裝滿咖啡的馬克杯倒進廚房的水槽，清洗過後放進瀝水籃，再關上電燈，踩著從窗外灑進來的白銀色光粉，朝自己的房間走去。

推開房門，Donatello看見Michelangelo霸佔他的床，忍不住深深嘆了一口氣。Raphael總是守著Leonardo，Michelangelo想家的時候只能找他。他一開始還會去睡弟弟的床，但半夜總會被因為沒等到他而找過來的Michelangelo可怕睡相壓醒，後來倒也放棄掙扎。

「你這個煩人的傢伙。」

戳了戳Michelangelo的臉頰，那裡時常塞滿食物，或是因為生氣而鼓起來，十分討人喜愛。他想弟弟即使常常招惹所有人，他還是那個最瞭解Michelangelo的受害者。他知道弟弟的心智年齡只有六歲，卻是最會照顧人的那個，他還知道弟弟更多不同的面貌，像是乖巧溫順，像是睡迷糊，像是生氣的時候會喊他全名，像是哭哭啼啼，既煩又可愛。

又戳了幾下，睡夢中的Michelangelo下意識一掌拍開，Donatello咧嘴笑了起來，低頭在弟弟的臉頰上落下親吻。

02

既煩又可愛。

對。

真的很煩。

當Michelangelo在實驗室走來走去，走來又走去，持續了約莫一小時，Donatello少見地為此無法集中注意力，還有些焦躁。他的弟弟平常會嘗試搗亂，嘗試吸引他的注意力，嘗試讓他離開穀倉，而這回只是安安靜靜地，三不五時望向他，目光卻彷彿要燒穿他的龜殼。這當然不尋常，而他又無法制止自己追根究柢，煩悶地放下手中的試管與燒杯。

「Mikey！」

「嗯哼，D，怎麼了？」

停下腳步，Michelangelo一臉期待地看著在椅子上半轉過身來的Donatello。

「這是我要問你的！」

「哦，哦，這個呀，我只是想告訴你——呃。」

見Donatello瞪視他，Michelangelo下意識露出傻笑。紫色頭帶的變種烏龜隨即雙手環胸，讓他吞回醞釀許久的話語，由一聲單音節取而代之。

即使多半不會讀空氣，而Donatello每次生氣都是沉默地怒目而視。根據以往的經驗，除了要挨揍的時候，Michelangelo都會乖乖道歉或討好地撒嬌，他曉得他若是逃走，會遭受到特別嚴苛的待遇，他不想。尤其是現在，他不想要Donatello不理他。

狼狽地逃離紐約，每個人都以自己的方式懊悔，以自己的方式休養，盡量維持作息，按時進食，按時訓練，按時休息。Michelangelo能做的，只是負擔起大部分的家務，想辦法讓每個人和每隻烏龜開心，而他發現這不是一件太困難的事。他只需要保持好心情，人類和變種烏龜都會朝他露出笑容。

從小他就擅長找樂子，更別說這裡比地下水道好玩多了。他可以遠眺高山，他可以在樹林裡玩耍，他可以在乾淨的河流打滾，他可以在草地上盡情奔跑，既能打發時間又不會被揍，還能悄悄地把睡前擁抱換成晚安吻，這總讓他每天晚上高興地在床舖上打滾。他當然打算過入夜後四處遊蕩，黑漆漆的樹林卻讓他想起看過的恐怖故事，只得乖乖地待在臥室裡。有時候他會在窗邊仰望紐約看不見的滿天星，替他的新朋友們取名，還特地找了幾顆星星，命名為Splinter、Leo、Raph、Donnie、Me、Leatherhead、April和Casey。

然而今晚，道過晚安的Michelangelo只望了窗外的星星一眼，就忍不住打開窗戶，偷偷溜出去，躺在草地上朝滿天星發出歡笑聲。他找到之前命名的星星，而星星讓他莫名想家。他想念紐約，他想念地下水道，他想念道場，他想念那些撿來的玩具、錄影帶和漫畫書，他想念Splinter的寬容和嚴厲，他想念Leonardo既好氣又好笑的模樣，他想念Raphael的蠻橫霸道，他想念Donatello所有來不及帶出來的發明，他想念——

他無法制止自己想念大部分時間都待在穀倉裡的Donatello。他想念紫色頭帶的變種烏龜，溫柔的，耐心的，總說些他聽不懂的話的，自信的，手舞足蹈的，沮喪的，焦慮的，歇斯底里的，生氣的，無奈的，高興的，偶爾捉弄他的。

Donatello。Donnie。Don。D。

他問星星版本的Donatello，他現在可不可以進去穀倉？每一顆星星都朝他眨眼，他猜是可以的意思，然後他一直在這裡，卻什麼也沒說。他第一次有這種心情。他想了好久好久，還是不太確定要怎麼告訴他的哥哥。

難得弟弟吞吞吐吐的，Donatello挑起眉，看著Michelangelo走到他身邊，微微傾身說悄悄話。他的弟弟總是有很多點子和袐密，卻不曾這麼小心翼翼地與他分享——

「我喜歡你，Donnie，像天上的星星那麼多的喜歡。」

Donatello訝異地瞪大眼睛，朝弟弟眨了眨眼，而Michelangelo像往常一樣，睜著那雙嬰兒藍的大眼睛，閃閃發光。他能抵擋這個表情，卻無法抗拒那句悄悄話，甚至當機了幾秒。他沒有想過他會等到這個，他以為他得等他的弟弟再長大一點，他以為不會在這裡發生。他果然太高估這顆不知道裝些什麼的腦袋。

「——我喜歡星星，而你是我最喜歡的那顆，Mikey。」

緩緩地站了起來，Donatello附在Michelangelo耳邊低語。這個既煩又可愛的傢伙絕對沒有考慮過應該收到什麼樣的回覆，甚至不太明白如今的發展，而他只是笑著在那可愛的雀斑上落下親吻。

Michelangelo十分難得的臉紅了，而Donatello十分高興只有自己才知道弟弟會害羞的小袐密。

「好啦，Mikey，很晚了，你快上床睡覺。」

「你跟我一起，Donnie？」

任由哥哥伸手輕捏他的臉頰，Michelangelo順勢貼近，期待地看著紫色頭帶的變種烏龜，而Donatello轉頭看了眼中斷的實驗，又瞥向Michelangelo那副可愛的模樣，才裝模作樣地同意。

「唔，好吧，看在你剛剛那麼說的份上。」

「我明明很常說，但你老是嫌棄地推開我。」

完全不明白哥哥的意思，Michelangelo氣鼓鼓地看著Donatello收拾實驗器材的背影。

「那不一樣，你知道的吧？」

「……嗯。」

將試管和燒杯擺放於牆邊，Donatello伸手戳戳Michelangelo紅通通的臉頰，才牽著弟弟離開穀倉。

「Donnie，你看，那顆星星是你。」

「什麼？」

「還有Splinter、Leo、Raph——」

「好的……你這樣其實很可愛，但他們原本就有名字了，像是那顆星星——不對，改天再告訴你，你該上床睡覺了。」

Michelangelo發出惋惜的聲音，依舊緊緊牽著Donatello，還換了個話題，而天上的星星閃閃爍爍，陪伴著兩隻變種烏龜回到屋內，一起躺在床舖上互道晚安。

**Author's Note:**

> 希望閱讀愉快：）
> 
> 最後，依舊，這其實不太適合在這裡提出。  
> 希望看到這裡的人可以瞭解一下香港正在發生的事情。  
> #SupportHongkong #FreedomHK


End file.
